There is a need for an economical disposal device that will give an indication of the time at temperature that could be placed with time/temperature sensitive products to monitor the time that an environment exceeds a predetermined temperature. There are, at the present time, a number of disposal devices that give a permanent indication when a specific temperature has been reached, but nothing that gives an indication to time. There are expensive temperature recording devices that do record temperature on a time basis such as strip chart recorders. These are too costly to be considered for individual carton or container use.
The proposed device is constructed in such a manner that an indication of the time above a specific temperature can be determined. This indication is timed by using the flow of air or another compressible fluid through a flow control means such as a filter to displace a fluid situated in a scale column.